Wiki sales pitch
This page is intended to collect thoughts on creating a "sales pitch" for introducing a wiki system. Basics Definition A wiki is a dynamic hypertext system for distributed collaboration. It is essentially a website which allows every user to actively contribute by adding or modifying content. Therefore, wikis encourage readers to also become editors. History Originally termed WikiWikiWeb as an alliterative substitute for quick ("wiki wiki" is Hawaiian for "quick"), and in reference to the World Wide Web, the wiki principle was founded by Ward Cunningham in 1995The idea of collaborative editing of documents is not entirely new; there have been several concepts of this kind in the past - e.g. Memex, Project Xanadu, HyperCard, and even the original concept of the World Wide Web - with Vannevar Bush publishing his article on Memex as early as 1945.. He called his creation "the simplest online database that could possibly work." Cunningham's original implementation has spawned a great number of imitations (so-called "clones"), and there are now a large number of software engines and communities inspired by the wiki principle, each refining the concept and adapting it to their own needs. The most prominent wiki community is now Wikipedia, a free encyclopedia created and maintained by a large number of volunteers. Despite a certain degree of skepticism and criticism, Wikipedia has helped raise awareness and acceptance of the wiki principle. This has also lead to increased adoption of wikis in the corporate environment. Selling and Promoting Wikis in a corporate environment "Sell the sizzle, not the steak." Focus the sales message to corporate executives and users on business solutions, not technology features. Wikis have been around for some time, the purview of the tech-savvy. How do you get non-technical folks excited about using a new technology or application? Clearly explain the WIFFM - "What's in it for me?" Answer that question in your sales pitch and you will sell the use of wikis in corporations. Fields of Application * whiteboard for brainstorming * documentation (including notes of tasks and events; e.g. workflows, minutes for meetings, user manuals, procedures etc.) * knowledge management / centralizing information * project collaboration and team work * contact database / shared address book * status- or bug-tracking * lists of terms (e.g. common abbreviations) * anything involving the collaborative creation or archiving of text-based documents * Company Talent Management ** Skills bank, i.e., employee-managed skills bank of technical and professional skills; an opportunity for staff members to "show'n'tell" their talents and abilities; helps companies broaden and expose their internal talent pool across the company. ** New Employee Orientation, i.e., everything you need to know in your first 90 days on the job ** Virtual "water cooler" for virtual teams ** Coaching new leaders, a "just-in-time" resource for new leaders faced with new or unexpected situations Pros & Cons Syntax Examples The following is an list of syntax examples for formatting text. (N.B.: Wiki syntax is sometimes also called WikiText.) These are specific to the MediaWiki engine - however, the basic principle applies to almost all wiki implementations. | |- | references / footnotes | term or phrasefootnote text, another term or phrase with the same footnote N.B.: In order to display the actual footnotes, insert at the desired position. | term or phrasefootnote text, another term or phrase with the same footnote |} Footnotes See also * Wiki Design Principles * Corporate wiki (at Wikipedia) * Bootstrapping a Corporate Wiki * Deploying a Corporate Wiki * Enterprise Wikimania * Wiki Case Study * Uses of a wiki * Enterprise use of MediaWiki (at MediaWiki.org) * Leuf and Cunningham (2001). The Wiki Way: Quick Collaboration on the Web. (especially relevant here is the chapter "Wiki at Work") __NOEDITSECTION__